la carrera del siglo: Rainbow Dash vs Jonydius
by Gunsmith-6798
Summary: por una apuesta con su amigo. Jony tendra que ganarle a una de las mejores velocistas de toda equestria


**ONE-SHOT**

**INTRO (/watch?v=ISeznAxYbSE)**

**Aprendiendo el as aéreo**

**Era un día como cualquier otro en equestria, los chicos estaban en un entrenamiento especial para mejorar su velocidad en caso de enfrentarse a enemigos veloces, tanto como en el cielo y en como en la tierra.**

**Su entrenamiento estaba en las afueras de su base, estando nadando en un rio nadando en contra de la corriente.**

Jonydius: q-q-que f-frio – estando temblando de frio

Quirón: no te quejes amigo, solo es agua – estando tranquilo secándose el pelaje

Jonydius: dilo por ti, dime a quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de entrenar nadando en un rio!? – dijo quejándose y aun temblando de frio.

Quirón: pues de Anabel claro – aclarándole la duda.

Jonydius: y ¿de qué nos va servir esto? – preguntándole a su amigo.

Quirón: pues, para aumentar nuestra resistencia, fuerza y sobretodo la velocidad – dándole una respuesta clara.

Jonydius: yo no necesito velocidad, soy veloz por naturaleza – estando orgulloso de sí mismo

Quirón: a ver si eres tan veloz como dices, lo cual es mentira, rétale a uno de los más veloces de equestria – desafiando a su jonydius.

**Cerca de donde estaban jonydius y Quirón estaban Anabel y Alice escuchando la conversación que les pego la curiosidad de saber de qué hablaban los dos.**

Alice: ah, chicos que están hablando los dos – queriendo saber y unirse a la conversación.

Anabel: apuesto que es una de sus patéticas apuestas – queriendo adivinar el desafío.

Quirón: como no lo pensé, jony te apuesto a limpiare toda la base la siguiente semana si tú le ganas al que le retes a una carrera – dando la apuesta – si tu pierdes, admitirás que tengo razón y que seguirás entrenando como las chicas te digan.

Jonydius: trato hecho – chocando cascos con su amigo – jajá sellaste tu derrota, woo, lavaras los baños por mí.

Quirón: tú eliges el oponente – dando privilegio a su amigo/rival (temporalmente)

**Unas horas después**

Quirón: bien amigo, ya te elegí tu oponente – estando emocionado

Jonydius: y ¿Quién es? – Preguntando sobre su oponente – apuesto que será uno muy lento por qu…. – interrumpido por Quirón.

Quirón: no será ese tipo de oponente – aclarándole su elección previa – tu oponente será la más veloz de equestria Rainbow Dash – terminando de dar su elección.

Los otros 3: ¡Rainbow Dash! – estando asombrados.

Alice: ¡ESTAS DEMENTE! – Gritándole a Quirón - ¡NADIE LE HA GANADO A RAINBOW DASH EN UNA CARRERA!

Anabel: ¡cancela esto ahora Quirón! – Ordenándole – ni siquiera los mejores acróbatas de equestria le han ganado.

Jonydius: si, escuche que corrió contra un erizo azul llamado Sonic y quedaron empatados – dando la noticia

Alice: ¿Cuándo será la carrera? – preguntando sobre el tiempo de preparación.

Quirón: en una semana – estando desaminado.

Alice: vamos a entrenarte jonydius – dijo animando a jonydius, mientras mira enojada a Quirón junto con Anabel.

Los 3 (menos Quirón) salieron de la base para ayudar a mejorar la velocidad de jonydius para ganarle a Rainbow Dash

Anabel y Alice: la única forma de ganarle a Rainbow Dash en su velocidad y a su rainplosion sónica es que te aprendas el movimiento llamado as aéreo – ambas al unísono

Alice: este movimiento te aumentara la velocidad al doble o pocas ocasiones al triple la velocidad del usuario – dando la instrucción del movimiento – escuchaste y puedes combinarlo con ataque veloz dándote un impulso, entendiste lo que dije.

Jonydius: si, lo que sea por aumentar mi velocidad – estando decidido – y, ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Anabel: a primera hora de la mañana – dando el inicio del entrenamiento – ahora descansa amigo.

**A la mañana siguiente cuando amanece el sol a las 7:00 A.M, comienza el entrenamiento de velocidad**

**Pongan la canción de you're the best around - Joe esposito (/watch?v=E-WHW-QNswE)**

Estaban en las montañas midiendo sus tiempos de vuelta y vieron que sus tiempos de vuelta eran más de 3 minutos con 30 segundos y los tiempos de vuelta de Rainbow Dash eran de 1 minuto con 43 segundos por vuelta promedio.

Jonydius estaba haciendo lagartijas con sus alas para darles fortaleza y resistencia.

Alice: su velocidad es de 25 km/h y la velocidad de Rainbow Dash era de 35 Km/h + rainplosion sónica un aumento de 10 km/h eran un total de 45 km/h, en caso de jonydius, junto con ataque veloz le daba 10 km/h era 35 km/h + con as aéreo (si lo aprende en una semana) sería un total de 45 km/h, pero también tenemos que ver su peso es de 60 kg y para que tenga mayor velocidad tendría que tener minimo 55 kg para aumentar su velocidad a 5 km/h más seria un total de 50 km/h – pensando en la solución de la velocidad de jonydius – bien jony descansa, ya hemos pasado todo el día entrenando y veo que has bajado, unos 4 kilos.

Jonydius: bien, es un progreso – estando conforme con su pequeña mejora – pero, espera ¿estoy entrenando para pelear o para aumentar mi velocidad? – Dudando de su entrenamiento – porque siento que esa canción que puso nuestro querido autor es más de pelea que de entrenamiento – finalizando la explicación.

**Autor: am, esa canción se me ocurrió, pero puedo cambiarla, que te parece esta canción. – poniendo la canción de Rocky balboa – listo jonydius. – terminando de poner la canción. **

**Poniendo rocky balboa - Gonna Fly Now - Theme song (/watch?v=cyvQKTg4T5o)**

Jonydius: gracias autor. – agradeciendo al autor y volviendo a entrenar.

**Autor: cuando quieras.– estando aliviado.**

**Mientras con Rainbow Dash**

RD: chicas, ¿debería preocuparme por ese chico jonydius? – Sonando confiada de sí misma – sé que lo que dijo de mi fue algo, no, MUY GROSERO. – empezando a recordar lo que le dijo Quirón el otro día.

**Flashback**

**Estaba RD descansando en una nube hasta que llega Quirón a hablarle de lo que jonydius dijo supuestamente que en total resulto en una mentira que cayo RD.**

Quirón: hey RD, quiero hablar contigo – viendo a RD en su nube.

RD: si, ¿de qué me quieres hablar? – Preguntando para saber su respuesta – si es así, has que valga mi tiempo – para apresurar su respuesta.

Quirón: mi amigo jonydius te quiere retar a una carrera y dice ser más rápido que tú y que haría morder el polvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – haciendo de enojar a RD.

RD: ¡¿QUE?! – Respondiendo enfadada – ¡SI ESE PRESUMIDO QUIERE UNA CARRERA LA TIENE! – aceptando la carrera – Y DILE A ESE TAL JONYDIUS QUE LO VEO EN UNA SEMANA EN PONYVILLE – dando la sede de la carrera.

Quirón: am, mi amigo se alegrara en aceptar la carrera – estando contento por la decisión de RD.

**Fin de flashback**

Applejack: no te preocupes, lo vencerás, todas nosotras sabemos que lo harás polvo – dijo animándola

Las otras 4: si. – al unísono

RD: gracias amigas. – estando animada – son las mejores.

**Pasaron 6 días y el momento de la carrera estaba cerca de realizarse**

Alice: bien jonydius, veamos como resultas en esto. – tomando un cronometro para medir su tiempo – y ¡ahora! – iniciando el cronometro.

**Jonydius estaba volando a toda la velocidad que tenía llegando a 30 km/h, y sus tiempos de vuelta ya eran de 1 minuto con 50 segundos y ella estaba complacida por este resultado, y para sorpresa de jonydius se aprende el ataque veloz que hizo que Alice se enorgulleciera, y llega a la meta con algo de cansancio, pero ya se aprendió el nuevo movimiento y Alice se acerca a jonydius y para su sorpresa le da un beso en la mejilla de jonydius haciendo que este se ruborice levemente.**

Jonydius: ¡Alice! – Estando sorprendido – ha caso, me diste un beso – estando algo emocionado por el beso de su amiga.

Alice: lo siento, me deje llevar – estando avergonzada con lo que hizo.

Jonydius: Alice, no te preocupes es normal que te dejes llevar – calmando a su amiga.

**De la nada sale Anabel haciendo que se asusten los dos, ya que ambos se miraban a los ojos.**

Jonydius y Alice: ¡aaaaaahhhhhhh! – Estando asustados - ¡NO NOS ASUSTES ASI! – respondiendo al unísono.

Anabel: aaahhh, miren lo que tenemos aquí unos tortolitos – de manera burlona – no se detengan – pidiéndoles que siguán – bueno chicos, la carrera es mañana por que empieza a las 2 P.M y toda equestria va a asistir al gran evento e inclusive las princesas celestia y luna, así que descansemos y preparémonos para mañana – diciendo para dormir.

Jonydius y Alice: si. – diciendo al unísono.

**Al día siguiente todos los ponis y las princesas estaban en las tribunas, esperando a que el retador llegara**

RD: no va a llegar, es un cobarde - estando un poco molesta esperando en la línea de salida a su retador.

**Y para su mala suerte jonydius llega junto con Alice y los demás y ven a RD.**

Jonydius: ¿tú eres RD cierto? – Preguntándole a RD – Good Luck – respondiendo en ingles

RD: si, y ¿debes ser jonydius cierto? – preguntándole a jonydius.

Jonydius: si – respondiendo a su pregunta y le da su casco, pero RD lo rechaza - ¿dije algo malo? – preguntando a sus amigos

Anunciador (spike): bienvenidos a esta gran carrera primero les presento a las gobernantes de equestria ¡CELESTIA Y LUNA! – y todos aplaudiendo a sus deidades – y ahora los dos competidores de hoy – señalando a RD – en el lado izquierdo la más veloz de equestria, la única e inigualable ¡RAINBOW DASH! – todos chiflándole a RD en señal de respeto – y en el lado derecho el retador, el novato ¡JONYDIUS! – la mayoría le empezaron a abuchear y este hace de oídos sordos y sus amigos e inclusive algunos ponis le aplauden y los demás los miran con una mirada asesina y dejan de aplaudirle, luego viene spike con un mapa de equestria.

Spike: bien, los dos iniciaran desde ponyville pasaran canterlot y después pasaran a los ríos helados del imperio de cristal, luego desde las montañas volaran hasta cloudsdale, tomar un poco de agua en caso de que tengan sed, luego irán a pasar por la pegasus y por ultimo volverán a ponyville para llegar a la meta y es a una vuelta – terminando de dar el recorrido de la carrera.

**Jonydius y RD estaban en posición de carrera y spike estaba para dar la señal de salida.**

Spike (anunciador): muy bien, en sus marcas, listos y ¡FFFFUUUUUUEEEEERRRRAAAAA! – dando la salida.

**Jonydius y RD salieron a toda velocidad y los demás no los vieron.**

**Pongan la canción de Sonic rivals 2 – race to win (/watch?v=J3hCc6eGAZc)**

**Los dos llegaron a canterlot en un minute y luego llegan al imperio de cristal viendo que sus ríos están congelados a los dos les fue muy complicado controlar su velocidad ya que el hielo era muy resbaloso, pero jonydius aprovecho sacar la ventaja patinando al estilo de shadow y llega a las montañas primero, pero rainbow no podía creer que estaba siendo rebasada por un novato y ella sale del problema congelado volando y llega a las montañas y jonydius ya le tenía una mínima ventaja, en el camino jonydius llega a cloudsdale y toma agua , después llega RD para lo mismo y luego los dos salen disparados para llegar a las pegasus y jonydius estaba atrás por la mínima y oye un comentario de RD.**

RD: te veo en la meta – diciendo estando ganadora

Jonydius: eso crees, nube – Diciendo a su oponente – adiós.

**RD no entendió lo que dijo y en su camino estaba una nube y choca contra ella, haciendo que jonydius se pusiera a reír y también los demás pegasos, haciendo que ella se enfade usando su arma secreta la rainplosion sónica, ella se eleva al cielo y desciende a toda velocidad y rompe la barrera invisible y sale disparada a toda velocidad y alcanza a jonydius, pero el usa su táctica ataque veloz y se impulsa, pero RD lo alcanza para la mala suerte de jonydius tenía un movimiento especial solo tenía que descubrir su verdadera pasión y busco en su mente en sus recuerdos el más feliz era la única forma de activarlo y vio de su más grande pasión era nada más y nada menos que Alice que lo había besado en la mejilla y de el sale un aura blanca era el as aéreo se activa, se impulsa y alcanza a rainbow y ambos están cuello a cuello y viniendo a una fuerte velocidad y al llegar a la meta estaba un camarógrafo y los dos llegan a la meta y el camarógrafo los fotografía y spike sostenía una bandera de cuadros .**

Spike (anunciador): y el ganador es… - dando suspenso – es no se – y hacen que todos caigan al estilo anime

Camarógrafo: yo tengo la prueba – dándole la foto a spike.

Spike: wau, esto es oficial ¡EL GANADOR DE ESTA CARRERA ES ….. – otro momento de suspenso, mientras que RD posaba como ganadora y spike dice al ganador/a de la carrera - …. JONYDIUS! – gritando su nombre.

Todos: ¡QUE! – estando confundidos

Mane6: ¡QQQQQUUUUUUEEEEE! – igual de confundidas

RD: eso es imposible íbamos empatados, debió ser empate – estando confundida y spike le enseña la foto - ¡POR UNA LENGUA PERDI! – se veía la foto que jony sacaba su lengua al llegar a la meta.

**RD quedo destrozada ante la derrota y jonydius se acerca a ella y le dice que perder un invicto duele y le dice que lo puede recuperar iniciando de cero y entrenar más seguido con esto RD y jonydius se hacen amigos y pinkie pie hace una gran fiesta para celebrar a los dos competidores por la gran carrera que hicieron y fue épica, después jonydius se ganó el respeto de RD y de sus amigas y spike le da la medalla de corredor vencedor, pero jony se la da a Alice por haberle ayudado y en la base Quirón se puso a limpiar toda la base y los baños que están apestosos y jony le dice a Alice que prepare a una carrera y ambos corren.**

_**FIN**_

_**ending (/watch?v=ISeznAxYbSE)  
**_

_**¿que les parecio este corto?**_

_**mandeme sus preguntas y nos leemos pronto.**_


End file.
